Cooler Than Me
by grazingalpaca
Summary: Songfic about James and The Jennifers. Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. Rated T for cursing. R


Cooler Than Me

James flipped the switch on the radio sitting next to his beach chair to turn it on. Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner came blaring on. He glanced around and spotted The Jennifers walking in that motion around the pool. He closed his eyes and let the world fade in the song.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

__James opened his eyes and watched as they swayed their arms and strutted around like models.

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_

He smirked at how the song just happened to be perfect as their theme song.__

You got your high brown shoes on your feet  
And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise

And that Mike dude was right. What the hell were those girls thinking, refusing my beauty? Those hot…popular….hot…girls?__

Shh, see I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me  


Shit, it's been like 5 minutes and they still haven't gotten around the pool…

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_

You got your high brow switch in your walk  
And you don't even look when you pass by  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise  


And what about all those times when the guys and I have been rejected and insulted?

_Shh, see I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?_

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

Now don't you dare act like you know don't know  
Know what's up? 'Cause your nose is up  
I'm approaching up, pshh, yup  
Like I can't give you winter in the summer  
A summer in the winter, Miami in December

I'm going to give 'em a piece of my mind. And maybe my phone number.__

Trying to look bored in them Diors, she probably is  
Was acting shallow 'til she found out how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
That I think you fine, but I'm finer

He walked over to where they were standing and prepared to talk.__

'Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see  
(We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)

Even in the distance you could hear the yell of a teenage boy being pushed into a certain Hollywood pool.__

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
(Under my arm)  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

After a few seconds of reflecting, one word came into James mind.

"_Fuck."_


End file.
